


Together

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble.</p><p>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Against the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972266) by [jeneru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru). 



**Obsession.**

Since when he had developed such for that particular activity, he cannot remember.  
He was once told that it is actually perceived as weird.  
But he doesn’t give a fuck.  
Because from where he came from,

> **_It’s the only deed beyond reason that felt right._ **

* * *

Disregarding any response that Erwin was about to say, Levi spun around and led you to his quarters.  
"So what are we gonna do now?" You asked, wondering how your first day off together will be.  
"Cleaning." He deadpanned.  
However, your expected protest was immediately averted by what he said next.

**"Ourselves. Together."**

"Oh."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Obéir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323613) by [jeneru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru)




End file.
